


Clairvoyant

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny, can you change it?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clairvoyant

## Clairvoyant

by Peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

"Superman, I want you to talk to this woman. She says she knows you from long ago." 

Superman turned to look at the woman who was rising from the chair next to Lois' desk. His memory quickly supplied a face from long ago. But this couldn't be that woman; she'd died long before. 

She smiled at him, "Cassandra was my grandmother." 

He didn't allow his nervousness to show. Instead, he spoke softly. "She was a wonderful lady." 

"Yes, she was. Her spirit came to me recently with the request that I seek you out." 

"We should go somewhere and talk." 

"Of course." 

He saw Lois' expression and knew he'd have to go somewhere Lois couldn't follow and eavesdrop. 

"May I fly with you?" 

"Yes, we should have seclusion for our conversation." 

He led her out to the elevator and to the roof. "I'd like to take you to my fortress. It's the most secure location for us to talk." 

"I understand. You have my word that the things we discuss will never be divulged but I too feel we should be in a secure location." 

Superman wrapped his cape around her and the rose into the air. He made the trip quickly; touching down he placed her on her feet. 

"I just realized I don't know your name." 

"I was named for her." 

"How fitting. Come this way." 

He led her deeper into his fortress, to the living area. He motioned to a seat and offered refreshment. When he sat next to her, she smiled at him. 

"You're as handsome in person as on TV. My grandmother told me how kind you were to her." 

"She was easy to like." 

"Yes she was. Scary sometimes, but a fun woman as well." 

"You said she came to you." 

"Yes, I have much to show you." 

Superman nodded and held out his hands to her. She touched them and the first of many memories filled his mind. 

* * *

"Surprise." Clark looked up as Lex came up the steps. "You know, I've been thinking a lot about this prophecy. I've got a new interpretation. Want to hear it?" 

Clark answered, "Sure." 

Lex reached for the book and Clark handed it to him. "May I? This Naman guy is supposed to come from the stars, have the power of ten men and shoot fire from his eyes, right?" 

"It's just an allegory, Lex." 

"I know. But if one person could do all that, he'd be a formidable enemy. He could conquer the world. He could become a tyrant if nobody kept him in check. So I've been thinking. Anybody who'd be willing to fight him would have to be pretty brave. Clark, did it ever occur to you that maybe the hero of the story is Ziget?" 

* * *

Superman pulled back from her. The memory had been long buried in his mind. She watched as Superman shook, his hand carding through his hair. Finally, his hand dropped and he looked at her once more. 

"What am I supposed to do with that?" 

"We've only begun. Granny said you need to be reminded of other memories before you see the conclusion." 

"Conclusion?" 

"He grows in power." 

"Yes, he'll probably win the election." 

"He will win. And in a few years he'll go to the White House." 

"You can't mean that. It would be a radical departure for this country to elect someone like Lex Luthor." 

"Nevertheless, that will happen. Please, let me show you more." 

He nodded silently and took her hands. This time he didn't let go. The memory of him spitting accusations in Lex's face, of him never giving him a chance to speak, of Lex's misery as Clark lied to him over and over, then finally, the day he told Lex they were no longer friends and he walked away. 

He pulled his hands from hers and stood up. Pacing back and forth, he thought over all the memories. He turned to her at last. 

"That was the way he saw things, wasn't it?" 

"Yes, Superman." 

"I never knew." 

"You didn't want to know. You wanted to be normal, a rather silly desire in light of who you are." 

"I don't remember your grandmother being insulting." 

"She grew up in a simpler time, when women had a place and didn't try to get out of that place." 

"You have more?" 

"Yes." 

He sat without a word and took her hands once more. 

* * *

"Superman, how nice of you to visit." 

Superman watched as Lex Luthor opened a small box on his desk. The green glow surprised Superman, the weakness driving him to his knees. Lex walked around the desk as the door to his office burst open and Mercy entered the room. 

"I'm fine, Mercy. I'll call you if I need you." 

She looked at Superman with undisguised contempt before leaving the room. Lex stopped just far enough away from Superman so that if he tried to lunge and grab, he'd miss. 

"Clark, I want you to pay attention to me now. I know who you are; I know what your weakness is. I want you to stay away from me. You had a chance to believe in me, to help me be a better man. You fucked that away with your jealousy, and self hate by lying to the one person who would have died to protect your secret." 

Lex knelt and looked into Superman's eyes. "You've set yourself up as the moral savior. Truth is you have no right to judge us. You have no idea what your actions may be causing. What evil you may be saving." 

"Luthor, you're breaking the laws." 

"If that were true, you should be giving the evidence to the police, not destroying my property and putting people out of work. Think about it, Clark. Suppose just one of the people you save grows up to be a mass murderer, or maybe another Hitler." 

"I can't stand by and let bad things happen." 

"How na<ve you still are. That's exactly what you should be doing. This isn't your planet. It's ours. We should be allowed to make our own mistakes, Naman." 

"Are you now Ziget?" 

"I'll play that part if necessary. Each time you attack me I become more convinced that I must fill that role." 

"Are you planning to try to kill me now?" 

"I don't wish to kill you, Clark. I just want you to stay away from me and quit meddling in the world's problems." 

"I can't do that." 

"Then the day will come when I kill you." 

Lex turned and walked back to his desk. He reached into the box and removed a ring with a green stone in it. The ring slid onto his finger easily. The box was closed. Lex looked at him with dead eyes. 

"Get out of here, Superman. Don't come near me again." 

Turning his back, Lex waited until he heard the door close behind Superman. He turned on the intercom giving orders not to be disturbed. Then he sat heavily in his chair as tears ran down his face. 

"Clark, how could you make me love you and then throw me away?" 

* * *

Superman ripped his hands from Cassandra's with a screech. "No, that's not true. That can't be true." 

"You don't want to believe it, but it's the truth. There's more." 

"No, I don't believe this. He doesn't love me, he never did." 

"You must see the rest." 

"Wait here." 

He turned and left the room, flying back to Metropolis. He hovered outside Lex's office watching him work, listening to his conversation with his bodyguard. He waited until Mercy left the room and then he let himself in. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I have a question to ask you." 

"Do it than and get out of here, I have work to do." 

"Did you love Clark Kent?" 

The shock on Lex's face was quickly covered with a sneer. "Your alter ego was amusing for a time, but far too boring to hold my attention for long." 

"He cared deeply for you." 

"Sure he did. That's why he left me to be brain fried. That's why my great friend wouldn't listen when I tried to talk to him, why he walked away from me when I needed a friend most, why he never told me a simple truth that would have bonded us for life." 

"Why he broke your heart." 

"Pardon me if I don't show you out, I have a meeting to get to." Lex swept out of the room, back ramrod straight. 

Superman stood silently for a long minute, the odor of anger and fear lingering in his nose. He turned and left to go back to his fortress. 

Cassandra looked up as Superman walked back into the room. He said not a word, just sat in front of her and took her hands. She watched his face as the future played out for him, the tears that flowed down his face ignored. When the last vision played for him he released her hands and fell to the floor, curling into a fetal position. 

She knelt next to him and stroked his hair as he cried. When he slept, she got as comfortable as she could on the sofa and slept as well. She was never sure when he woke, but she woke up in her own home. 

* * *

Superman had not been seen for over a month, when Clark Kent was assigned to cover a charity event. Lex was there with a brunette beauty on his arm. At one point, he sought out Clark in the corner to which he retreated when the dancing commenced. 

"Mr. Kent, shouldn't you be mingling? How are you going to get the inside scoop if you aren't rubbing elbows?" 

"I got all I need for the story I was sent to get. Who is this one? Wife number - six, right?" 

"I think I'll wait a few years before I take the plunge again. Next time, I'm going to try and find one who at least likes me." 

"Probably a good idea, Lex." 

"Lex?" 

"I think it's time we stopped acting like we're enemies." 

"What are we then?" 

"Stuff of legends." 

Lex snorted at him. "Sure, Kent." 

"I don't expect you to believe me. I'm willing to earn your trust again." 

"What about your doppelganger?" 

"He's gone. He won't be back." 

"You sure about that?" 

"Very sure." 

"Interesting." Before he could say more the woman who'd come with him walked up to them and grabbed Lex's arm. 

"Lex, I'm bored, can we leave now?" 

"Shelia, this is Clark Kent, ace reporter for the Daily Planet. Clark this is Shelia Morgan." 

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Morgan." 

Lex grinned as Clark slumped and held out a limp hand toward her. She sniffed and ignored his hand. "Lex, I want to leave." 

"Clark and I were having a conversation." 

"Fine. I'm taking the limo." 

Lex watched as she flounced away. He turned to find Clark smiling at him. "You'll need to send her flowers tomorrow." 

"If I wanted to see her again, but I don't..." 

"Since I ran off your date, I guess I should offer you a ride home." 

"Want to see my etchings?" 

Clark groaned. The two of them made their way across the ballroom and out to Clark's car. They were quiet on the drive. When Clark pulled up in front of the tower, Lex turned to him. 

"I don't know if there's any hope of us being friends again, Clark. I guess that depends on how truthful you were tonight." 

"I know I owe you more truths. If you give me a chance, I'll give them to you." 

"Why don't you come for dinner tomorrow?" 

"What time?" 

"Eight." 

"I'll be here." 

Epilogue: 

"Clark, we're going to be late. How will it look for me to be late for my own inaugural ceremony?" 

"How would it look if the first gentleman was only half dressed?" 

"You're the one who seduced me in the shower." 

"Well, you just have to go around wearing that body. Can I help it if it turns me on?" 

"A stiff breeze turns you on." 

"I do hope you aren't planning on saying that in any of your interviews." 

"Hey, I kept my mouth shut during the campaign, didn't I?" Lex pulled him close to kiss him, feeling the stirring in his loins. He pulled back and chuckled. "I have the feeling we're going to scandalize the secret service agents." 

"I'll work on being quiet." 

"Don't you dare! Now get that cute ass in gear." 

"Yes, Mr. President." 

"I hope you'll show that same proper respect later." 

"Oh, Mr. President, it will be my honor to service you." 

Lex laughed as he smacked his husband on the ass. Life was good, a man he loved at his side, the top office in the nation his at last, and his place in history assured no matter what. After all, he was the first openly gay man to be elected president of the US. Even if he didn't do a damned thing, he'd be remembered. 

Clark stood straight and proud as he held the bible, Lex's voice was clear and steady as he made his vows. Later, as the men danced together, Lois and Chloe watched with varied amounts of envy showing on their faces. Even they had to admit that they'd never seen two people more in love. 

Clark managed to get through the next eight years without once saying anything embarrassing about his lover. Although, there were more than a few rumors that leaked out about the enthusiasm with which he preformed his husbandly duties. 

The end. 


End file.
